Flores para ti
by Eiren-Kurone
Summary: Cuantas flores eres capaz de dar por alguien? Porque después de todo, para Tsuna ella había sido y era lo más importante...claro. Hasta que se cruzo con un sicario y un Dios errante. 1827, insinuaciones 6927, paternalR27.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro y por placer.**

**Parejas: Principal 1827, leve 6927.**

**Advertencias: Posible Lime, o incluso lemon. Muerte de personaje? Y tal vez Ooc. **

* * *

><p>Capitulo<p>

**-1-**

_¿Soy hermosa Tsu-kun?_

Sudó frío. Oh, por su amada madre, mentiría si dijera que estaba siempre preparado cada que ella peguntaba. Ciertamente ensayaba diariamente, se repetía una y otra vez la frase y el cómo debía de responderla. Pero nunca era suficiente a la hora de la verdad.

"_E-Eres la más he-hermosa de todo el re-reino Ky-Kyoko-chan" _ lograba decir siempre con la mirada en el suelo, un interminable temblor en sus manos y su voz entrecortada, segundos después se esforzaba en levantar su vista y hacer una pequeña mueca tratando de sonreír. Porque pese a todo, a él le encantaba lo que venia a cambio.

Kyoko dio una vuelta aun frente al espejo en el que segundos antes se miraba, el fino vestido ondeo pareciendo una flor, deteniéndose frente a Tsunayoshi. El elaborado vestido color rosa pastel, su cabello castaño claro, tan reluciente, y esa sonrisa tan alegre. En ese instante Tsuna estaba convencido que lo que decía era cierto.

Sasawaga Kyoko era la "legitima" heredera al trono, ya que era la única hija del viejo rey, pese a que su madre había sido una simple sirvienta: Sawada Nana, quien a su vez era la madre de Tsunayoshi. Claro que todo esto se mantenía en secreto. Sería un verdadero escándalo si alguien se llegara a enterar de tal barbaridad. Tsuna por otro lado había sido hijo de uno de los guardias del rey, con quien Nana estaba oficialmente casada, y de quien quedó viuda poco después de dar a luz a Tsunayoshi, pasando a ser la concubina del rey. Cosa que nadie sabía, más que la propia Nana y el rey, ambos ya en la frialdad de la tierra.

Kyoko tomo de las manos a Tsuna y comenzó a danzar con él. _"Siempre seré la más bonita, ¿Verdad Tsu-kun?". _Y Tsuna, cegado tanto por el cariño que le tenia a su menor, así como el miedo que le infundaba la misma, le daba una vuelta y decía en un suave susurro _"Kyoko-chan es la más hermosa para mí." _Quedando entonces satisfecha la ojimiel y el tema olvidado, por el momento.

* * *

><p>Pasaba más de medio día y Tsuna estaba cercano a terminar sus deberes, tenia que ir al pueblo a comprar suficiente alimento para los próximos tres días, hacer de comer para "ellas" y finalmente arreglar uno que otro asunto por Kyoko. Así, poco antes de que comenzara el atardecer podría descansar, para la "jornada nocturna" que tenia que hacer.<p>

Compró arroz, lenteja, trigo, pan y un poco de carne junto con unas cuantas verduras, todo con cuidado al ser seleccionado, tratando de pasar desapercibido con una gruesa y sofocante capa. No soportaba las miradas de resentimiento que solían darle a aquellos que trabajaban para su majestad, pero no los culpaba, se lo merecía, y lo sabía.

Para cuando regresó al castillo eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde, se dirigió hacia las cocinas y empezó su labor, cocinar era una de las pocas cosas que hacia bien y que le gustaba hacer, le recordaba cuando su madre aún vivía. Terminó y empezó a servir la comida en diversos platos una vez hecho acomodó los platos que más aguantara un pequeño cochecillo, probablemente tendría que dar demasiadas vueltas, pero eso no importaba. Dirigió su andar hacia los múltiples y solitarios pasillos del castillo, yendo cada vez un nivel más bajo, cada vez más frío. Se posiciono frente a una gran y vieja puerta de hierro, que al empujarla soltaba un rechinar horrible, debido a lo vieja, oxidada y casi olvidada que estaba. Se aproximo a la primera celda dejando seis platos cerca de ella y dos piezas de pan, no se atrevía a echar un vistazo alo que había dentro de esta, aun que ya lo sabía. Ignoraba los quejidos, o eso trataba, siguió y la próxima celda dejó 7 platos más, hasta que termino los 24 platos que llevaba en ese carrito.

Así continuó su tarea, yendo y regresando a la cocina al menos 9 veces más.

En el décimo y último viaje solo llevaba 3 platos, se había dedicado a ponerle más ración a esos últimos, incluso llevaba una pieza de más extra. Sabía que eso no compensaba ni por asomo todo lo que ellas habían pasado. Era una forma estúpida de tratar de redimirse. Pero no sabía que más podía hacer, y liberarlas no era una opción que el pudiera hacer, no que no quisiera.

" _¿Tsuna-san…?"_

No, por favor. No podía escucharlas, no _debía_. Tomo los dos platillos y los dejo rápidamente frente a la celda, volteó para tomar el último plato junto a los cubiertos.

"_Tsu-Tsuna…-sama…" _

Se mordió el labio y apretó sus parpados. Podía sentir como un inmenso nudo en la garganta se formaba junto a un doloroso hueco en su corazón.

Dejó torpemente el plato y los cubiertos, solo le quedaban las tres piezas de pan para cada una.

"_He…Hermanito"_

Su cordura se fue al traste. "_Lo siento_" Agacho la mirada cobardemente, como si esa frase resolviera todo. _"Yo…lo…lo siento mucho…"_

El largo pasillo del calabozo estaba en silencio, y frío, un frío que sentía ahora más que cuando empezó su labor. Tres platos, tres cucharas, tres panes. Y el aun no se dignaba a mirar.

"_Por favor…sácanos… Tsuna-san_" Escucho una voz muy suave y algo rasposa, que en otros tiempos estaría llena de energía.

"_Tsuna-sama…esto…esto está mal, por-por favor_" suplico la otra voz, si no fuera por el silencio absoluto posiblemente jamás hubiera sido escuchada. Pero ese no era el caso, ahora e incluso años atrás, el la hubiera escuchado perfectamente. Igual que la voz anterior sonaba rasposa, débil…_enferma_. Se estremeció. "_No Puedo._"

Cuando sintió un frío toque en su mejilla por fin se digno a levantar la mirada, no se había dado cuenta que había empezado a llorar y que una pequeña mano trataba de limpiar sus lagrimas. "_Hermano, no llores…"_

Tomo entre sus manos aquella que le había limpiado. "_Perdóname I-pin… Perdóname Haru… oh Dios, Perdóname Chrome_"

Ni siquiera sintió cuando quedo de rodillas en el suelo. "_Es la única forma de que puedo mantenerlas a "salvo", ¡perdón!, soy un inútil_" Gimoteo tratando de redimirse, tratando de excusarse.

Hace casi 5 años que Kyoko había subido elegida como sucesora, hacia tres que por alguna razón su actuar cambió. Que su obsesión nació. Hacia año y medio que se había vuelto reina… hacia un año que mando a encerrar a todas las mujeres el reino. Aquellas que habían tratado de huir habían sido asesinadas de formas horribles… y solo aquellas que ya no eran "útiles" volvían a el pueblo. Aquellas que ya no eran "hermosas". Porque solo Kyoko lo "era". Hacia un año el "perdió" a su hermanita de 7 años para poder salvarla, perdió a sus mejores amigas.

Las tres chicas no volvieron a decir una palabra, Tsuna tomo devuelta el carrito y volvió sobre sus pasos. Iría de nuevo en la noche, para la cena, para dejarles más mantas…para desearles buenas noches.

* * *

><p>Eran las seis de la tarde y ya había acabado sus deberes, y los de Kyoko. Ahora solo le cepillaba el cabello suavemente después de que ella hubiera tomado un baño.<p>

Kyoko le miraba fijamente a través del espejo, él seguía en su labor. "_Tsu-kun_…" Le llamo risueña. " _¿Si, Kyoko-chan?"_ Contesto cariñosamente a su llamado.

"_Te amo_"

Kyoko no dejaba de sonreír, Tsuna no respiraba.

La castaña mantenía un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, un brillo en sus ojos y la sonrisa seguía resplandeciente. " ¿_Tu me amas también Tsu-kun?_" Y más que pregunta, Tsunayoshi lo sintió como una afirmación, como algo a lo que solo le estaban solicitando que inútilmente confirmara algo que así era por ley. "…_Por supuesto, Kyoko-chan._ _**Te adoro**_". Ella reboso en felicidad. Si eso la hacía feliz, Tsuna sangraría las veces que fuera su boca.

Porque tanto como era verdad, como era una total mentira, o eso sentía. La quería, realmente la quería… la Adoraba, como un creyente adora a su Dios. Pero sabía que no la amaba. Jamás lo haría. Todo era confuso.

* * *

><p>Era cerca de las 11 de la noche, su reina yacía dormida desde hace una hora, era tiempo de que siguiera con su "labor nocturna".<p>

No había mujeres, eso era un hecho. Hermanas, esposas, hijas, madres, todas ellas estaban recluidas en el castillo. Para la mayoría en el castillo les era increíble como los aldeanos aun no hacían arder en llamas el castillo- aun que eso poco y nada les hubiera resultado.- y eso era gracias a Tsuna. Por la labor que hacia desde hacia unas semanas atrás.

El hermano de Chrome, Mukuro, hubiera hecho algo más que solo quemar el castillo desde el mismo momento en el que Chrome fue encerrada.- cosa por la cual nunca le culparía, era más que justo, pero no lo podía permitir.- así que Tsuna se vio forzado a calmar a la multitud, pues Kyoko estaba más que eufórica por su decreto de "no mujeres", sin contar que poco y nada le importaba el pueblo, solo lo suficiente como para mantener su riqueza.

Mukuro, que lideraba la revuelta desde hace un mes, se reunió con Tsuna, el sirviente más cercano y fiel a la reina.

"_¿Qué harás, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" _Cuestiono mientras jugaba con el tridente que llevaba_. "Porque créeme que el apreció que te tengo será nada si algo le ha llegado a pasar a Nagi por los estúpidos caprichos de una mocosa."_

Tsuna concordaba con ello. Negó suavemente con su cabeza "_Nunca permitiría que le pasara algo, ni a ella ni a las demás, por ahora esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer… si hubiera permitido en aquel entonces que la liberaras ella probablemente hubiera terminado condenada…junto contigo_" Inhalo tratando de calmarse, aun recordaba los castigos que recibieron aquellas pocas mujeres que intentaron huir, junto con los que trataron de ayudarlas.

"_¿Y qué harás? En un principio esto era por mi hermana, ahora sé que contigo a su lado estará lo mejor que se pueda en estas malditas condiciones, pero ¿y los demás hombres? ¿Quién hará las funciones de sus mujeres, de sus amantes, de sus madres? Ni yo puedo detenerlos siempre Tsunayoshi. Mi prometida fue una de las que ardió en castigo." _Y no es que el la amara, pero algo, era algo, aunque fuera el plan de tenerla, obtener sus bienes, jugar con ella y después desecharla. Vamos, que como hombres tenían necesidades. A la única mujer que jamás dañaría porque le quería era a su linda hermana.

Lo siguiente que recordaba era Mukuro sobre de él, ofreciéndole un trato y seguido de eso él y varios hombres rodeándolo. A la mañana siguiente había despertado en un cuarto ajeno, sin ropa, aun lado de Mukuro mientras sentía su vientre de alguna forma lleno y un dolor increíble en todo su cuerpo, sobretodo en la parte baja de su espalda.

Eso se había estado repitiendo cada noche desde ese trato. Si Tsuna satisfacía esas necesidades, no veían por qué armar revuelo próximamente.

A la mañana siguiente, como costumbre Tusa amaneció en una mullida cama en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad y con el dolor acostumbrado,

Como pudo caminó hacia el castillo, tenia que llegar antes de que Kyoko se despertara, pero su cuerpo realmente no daba más, esta vez realmente se habían pasado. Ni siquiera tres horas había dormido.

Termino recargándose en un frondoso árbol cerca del castillo, aun no salia el sol y eso era bueno…talves..se quedaria dormido un momento…

_-¿Qué haces aquí a estás horas, mocoso?-_ O tal vez no.

-"_Se-señor..?"_ – Respondió terminando de despertarse, viendo al imponente sujeto frente a él.

Sonrió de una forma indescriptible, mientras se acomodaba la fedora. _"Chaos"._

* * *

><p><em>Review?<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia:**Ambientado en AU, posible Occ.

**Pareja: 1827 H_ibari_/T_suna -_**_próximamente-_**_ PaternalR27 _**_y leve_**_ 6927_**

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn NO me pertenece. De ser así, mandaría hacer otra temporada.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>

**2**

Tarde. ¡Oh! querido señor de los cielos, ¡iba tarde!

"_Me va a matar…",_ y solo necesito ese pensamiento para correr aún más rápido si es que podía.

Había terminado todas sus labores del día, incluso consiguió medicina para Chrome y ahora ella estaba mucho mejor, se aseguro de darles más mantas, estaban a principios de invierno y no quería que volviese a enfermarse o Mukuro lo despellejaría vivo, gracias, pero no.

Cuando divisó una cabaña a lo lejos no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aliviado, al menos ya había llegado, esperaba que _él _aun no lo hiciera.

Claro que toda su esperanza se fue al traste al poner un pie dentro del hogar. "_Llegas tarde_", lo siguiente que sintió Tsuna fue un golpe que lo mandó directo al suelo "_Chaos, Dame-Tsuna_".

Ahora, rememorando los hechos de cuando conoció a ese imponente ser unas semanas atrás.

"_¿Qué haces aquí a estás horas, mocoso?" Frende a él se encontraba un imponente señor, ataviado con un fino y elegante traje negro, y un sombrero que tapaba la mitad de la cara, que igualmente podría jurar era hermosa._

" _¿Se-señor…? Respondió torpemente mientras le observaba. _

"_Chaos… y bien, ¿me dirás que hace un mocoso como tu a estas horas del alba en un lugar como este?_

_Tsuna inmediatamente supo que, en primer lugar, ese sujeto no era ni por asomo parte de la aldea. Lo hubiera reconocido por el castigo que llevaba a cabo cada noche desde hacia meses y jamás lo había visto por el castillo. Así que posiblemente era de un reino vecino, y eso solo suponía problemas con Kyoko, problemas si el venia acompañado por alguna mujer, demonios._

"_Yo… yo eh…me dirigía a mi trabajo se-señor, y... ¿y usted?"_

"_Yo hago lo que me da la gana, mocoso."_

"_Lo siento… Señor…?"_

"_Reborn. Y es: "El gran y sublime, Reborn" para ti, mocoso."_

O sí, una hermosa presentación. Después de esa primera impresión, Tsuna terminó como guía turística, ama te casa de medio tiempo y alumno, de tal eminencia. Si antes su día no le rendía, ahora menos.

"Re-Reborn" le llamo suavemente mientras trataba de concentrarse cortando papa para el estofado.  
>" ¿Qué quieres dame-Tsuna?" respondió el mayor mientras leía un libro, cómodamente en la silla de madera detrás del castaño.<p>

El menor titubeó un poco antes de formular su pregunta: " ¿E..eres casado?"

Por que sí, a pesar del-hasta cierto punto- maltrato que le daba el mayor. Días atrás logro ver una ligera cadena con un anillo que portaba y eso fue suficiente para despertar cierta preocupación por el pelinegro, y si es que tenía pareja aun más.

Reborn dejó su lectura unos segundos para poder contemplar al más pequeño. Enarcó elegantemente su ceja. "Lo siento, pero no eres mi tipo, mocoso. Al menos, no aún."

El rostro de Tsuna se ruborizo increíblemente, dejo su labor de preparar la comida para negar con ambas manos a la par que con su cabeza. "¡No!, ¡No es eso! Yo solo… ¡solo era curiosidad!...espera, ¿¡Cómo que "no aún"!?".Se escandalizó.

Por supuesto, el sicario ignoró lo último y se limito a responder.

"Estoy comprometido" contesto como si nada, o eso quiso aparentar, "me casaré dentro de unos meses, por ahora tengo trabajo que hacer así que hasta un mes antes de mi enlace, me quedaré aquí."

Tsuna lo miraba atento a lo que respondía el mayor, le consolaba que al menos el se iría con la afortunada lejos de ahí. No quería siquiera imaginar lo que Kyoko le haría a esa mujer si un día se enterase que había una en el reino y esta no estaba en el calabozo.

Era mejor olvidar ese detalle y seguir, le sonrió. "Oh, entonces, ¡Felicidades, se ve que la quieres, espero y seas feliz, Reborn!"

Ahora el mayor realmente se sorprendió, " ¿Cómo sabes que soy feliz? Bien pudo ser un compromiso arreglado o uno que simplemente hubiera decidido que me conviene." Le interrogo sin apartar la mirada.

Tsuna le dio un último chequeo al estofado y volteó a contestarle. "Se te nota, cuando lo dices." Respondió sin más.

Reborn lo dejó pasar, incluso se sintió un poco-solo un poco- orgulloso del que había tomado como alumno por haberlo notado.

"Y hablando de bodas…" continuó el extranjero "He escuchado muchas cosas de la Reina de aquí, y obviamente, se notan otras tantas." Tsuna se congelo en su lugar escuchándole atentamente " Una de las que me llama la atención, es precisamente eso, es UNA reina…hasta donde sé, una muy joven incluso creo que de tu edad, ¿no es así?" Tsuna solo asintió tratando de no mirarle "Entonces, ¿Cómo es que es reina? Ella debería estar casada. No puede gobernar por sí misma. No debe."

Todo eso Tsunayoshi lo sabia, ¡Pero por supuesto que lo hacía! El era el que se encargaba del papeleo de su princesa, el había estado con ella sirviéndole desde que ella estaba en cuna! ¡Claro que debía saber algo tan simple como la sucesión para el trono! Por ello trato de contestarle lo más calmado que podía.

"Lo sé. Y Claro que todo lo que dices se llevo a cabo, ella esta casada"

Reborn le miro escéptico. "¿Dónde esta el rey?"

El castaño le miro fugazmente a los ojos, para después volver a apartar la mirada. "Me corrijo… ella estuvo casada."

Eso por obvias razones le dio mala espina al pelinegro, ¿estuvo? ¿se divorció a caso? O…

"Ella es viuda" más que preguntar esa era una afirmación. Pero igualmente necesitaba asegurarse. "¿Su esposo murió…?"

"Si"

En su mente Tsunayoshi casi reía, ¿se murió?, no claro que no, lo mejor sería decir que le asesinaron, específicamente él le mató.

Aun recordaba que aquel matrimonió no había durado siquiera un mes, Kyoto estaba desesperada, a su parecer era la mujer más desgraciada del mundo al tener que contraer nupcias con el noble de la casa Mochida, pero era necesario si quería ascender al trono.

"_¡Tsu-kun! ¡Oh, Tsu-kun, no quiero casarme con él! ¡Es un bárbaro! ¡No me imagino el tener que estar atada a su lado por el resto de mis días!" Se lamentaba la peli-castaña en los brazos de su sirviente "Si me debo de casar, entonces, ¡que sea contigo Tsu-kun!"_

_Tsuna le acarició amorosamente su cabeza y negó "No podemos Kyoko-chan"_

"_¡Pero…es una orden!" trato de llevar acabo su berrinche, siempre que lo hacía conseguía lo que fuera de él, y ella lo sabía. Lamentablemente esa era una de las ocasiones en las que, ni por más pataletas que hiciera, lo conseguiría._

_Tsuna afilo su mirada, de aquellas extrañas ocasiones en las que incluso sus hermosos ojos castaños adquirían un hipnotizante todo naranja._

"_No podemos" Negó firmemente. _

_A ella solo le quedo aceptarlo. Sabía que no podía llevarle la contraria cuando tenia esa mirada, ese no era "su Tsu-kun", le daba escalofríos._

"_Entonces… ¡deshazte de él!, si no me puedo casar contigo, ¡entonces al menos no quiero estar casada con él de por vida!"_

_Tsuna la miro fijamente por un minuto, suspiro y volvió a su antigua mirada antes de preguntar por su próximo pecado._

"_¿Qué quieres que haga?"_

_La joven sonrió satisfecha, encaminándose para abrazarle. "Mátalo"_

_Contuvo su respiración una ves ella volvió a sus brazos, varias veces le sorprendía el tono tan dulce que utilizaba para ordenar cosas tan horribles, y le sorprendía aun más el que fuera consiente de ello y aún así las llevara acabo, "Como ordenes._

_La boda se llevó a cabo y ambos ascendieron al trono, Kyoko increíblemente se las arregló para evadir la noche de bodas, emborrachó tanto a Ken Mochida, que le convenció de que el ritual se había llevado a cabo. Eso funciono las primeras dos semanas. Las siguientes noches Tsuna se hacia cargo del asunto después de que Kyoko le embriagara, ponía la habitación a obscuras se vestía con uno de los atuendos de Kyoto y con una peluca haciéndose pasar por Kyok le satisfacía. _

_Así fue hasta una semana y media después, mientras Ken realizaba su pasatiempo de caza, Tsuna había logrado envenenar el vino que había llevado el rey. No había nadie cerca de su objetivo, así que cuando le encontraron, asumieron que había sido un accidente de caballo- el cayó de éste mientras galopaba- dando como resultado la libertad y enviudamiento de la joven reina. Nadie sospecho nada, y si lo hicieron, al parecer no les importo mucho._

Mejor dejar esos pensamientos de lado.

"Por cierto, Reborn, ¿Cómo es tu prometida?"

"Tsuna, enserio, si lo que te preocupa es si eres mi tipo, créeme que con una peluca lo solucionas casi todo" El bastardo se divertía.

"¡Qué no es eso!" Y el idiota le seguía.

Dejando de lado el momento de burla, se decidió por contestar.

"Es terca, a veces demasiado terca -suspira- pero también es muy amable y calida. Por supuesto, es hermosa, después de todo estamos hablando de MI prometida, no se podría esperar menos. Se parece a ti, ambos son como el cielo y ambos hacen un café muy bueno" Terminó con una sonrisa mientras bebía un poco de jugo que Tsuna le preparó.

"¿Satisfecho?"

Asintió "Satisfecho" ahora solo le quedaba asegurarse que su momentáneo tutor no corriera riesgo, ni el ni su prometida.

Claro que no se esperaba el inconveniente que ocurriría días después.

Kyoko como siempre había evadido sus deberes, y se encontraba paseando a través de la ciudad en busca de pastelillos para la merienda, regocijándose de las alabanzas que recibía al pasar, del trato y reverencias que le dirigían. Por que ella podía hacerlo, lo merecía. Y mientras pensaba en eso, mientras salía de la puerta de la pastelería mas grande del reino con un pastel de tres leches relleno de fresa y cubierta de chocolate, mientras Tsuna se dirigía a su dormitorio para buscarla, chocó con quien el castaño deseaba jamás se encontrase.

" ¡Mi pastel!" Kyoko había terminado sentada en el suelo y el pastel esparcido en el pavimento, justo cuando le iba a reclamar al mundano ser que había osado tirarla, no contó con una varonil mano posarse frente a ella para ayudarle a levantarse, ni que al levantar la mirada para asegurarse de ver quien era quien la ayudaba sería el hombre más atractivo que hubiera visto.

"Lo siento, ¿esta bien señorita?" Un pelinegro con unas curiosas patillas y un elegante traje estaba frente a ella.

"Si" Desgraciadamente Kyoko había encontrado un nuevo capricho. Uno aparte de Tsuna.

* * *

><p>NA: Si ya has llegado hasta aquí, quiero agradecer que hayas continuado esta historia *reverencia* realmente muchas gracias!, no había podido actualizar debido a la escuela -me esta matando- pero tratare de continuar los fines de de semana. Lamento que los caps sean tan cortos *en un rincón* trabajare en ello.

Comentarios, criticas, x-burners, etc todo es recibido ;3;.

Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

_Empieza el ramo_

A ella no le gustaban las cosas feas, oh, claro que no. Sin embargo, tampoco le gustaba aquello que llegaba a ser más hermoso que ella, en específico: mujeres. Porque si de hermosura hablábamos, Tsu-kun era hermoso, desde luego eso no le incomodaba u odiaba en lo más mínimo, ¿Cómo desagradarle cuando ella sabia que él era absoluta y completamente _suyo_? Que le pertenecía ese delicado pero resistente castaño, con esos grandes y hermosos ojos color chocolate y miel, esa alborotada, suave y esponjosa cabellera. Sin contar esa sonrisa, _su _sonrisa, aquella que solo le dedicaba a ella.

Aquel día su alteza, Sasagawa Kyoko, se despertó, levantó, aseó y desayunó como cualquier otro día. Evadió algunas responsabilidades, recibió como cada mañana en un jarrón sus flores – Esta vez eran flores de lis, de parte de Tsu-kun, claro. - Que nunca faltaban cada día.

Todo iba como normalmente lo haría otro día, no fue, si no hasta que convenció a Tsunayoshi de encargarse de los arreglos para el baile conmemorativo del reino de la caída del antiguo Dios errante, Bermuda, que pudo "escapar" hacia la pastelería más grande del reino, donde le hacían postres exquisitos y únicos, especialmente para ella.

Fue en tan solo un instante, sintió un dolor debido al golpe, un enojo por su pastel desperdiciado, y una gran atracción hacia el hombre que le tendía una mano.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?- ¡Oh, pero que buena vista!, A Kyoko le pareció que el bendito pastel murió para una beneficio mayor. De porte elegante, piel canela, ojos negros y profundos como la noche y unas sensuales patillas rizadas, Kyoko quedo flechada. "Amor a primera vista" había escuchado alguna vez, tan similas y a la vez tan diferente de lo que le pasaba con Tsu-kun. Definitivamente tenía que ser suyo aquel hombre.

Tsuna estaba apunto de entrar a una crisis, su princesa no se encontraba por ningún lado, claro que había aprovechado la oportunidad de que ella había salido por su pastel- como si no supiera esa maña que tenía la joven- para que algunos aldeanos pasaran tiempo con sus esposas hijas o madres, recientemente había descubierto un pasaje demasiado estrecho, pero útil en los calabozos- encontrados al explorar después de escuchar un relato de Reborn, de cómo este completo una misión escabulléndose por túneles secretos de una mansión- y dado que el era el único autorizado a entrar y salir de ahí, es sencillo mantenerlo en secreto, gracias a eso había reducido su "trabajo" nocturno en demasía, así que tiene más tiempo para Reborn y su princesa , que volviendo al tema, ya estaba tardando demasiado, desde el final de la comida que se había ido, y ya estaba atardeciendo.

Ya se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos hacia la estancia de la guardia real cuando de la nada una cabellera color miel fue lo único en su campo de visión, lo siguiente que supo fue que reencontraba tendido en el suelo, con la causa de sus preocupaciones sobre el mientras repartía besos sobre su rostro.

-¡Tsu-kun! ¡Tsu-kun!- Kyoko se sentó sobre él, no pensaba dejarlo ir tan pronto. No con esa nueva noticia. – ¡¿Tsu-kun, adivina qué!?

-¿…Kyoko-chan? , ¡Por Primo, me tenías preocupado! ¿Dónde estabas?- Tsuna había aprendido con el aso del tiempo, que sea lo que fuese, siempre debía hacerle caso a su "intuición" o así le gustaba llamar a esa curiosa sensación que se apoderaba de su cuerpo para advertirle cosas.

Desgraciadamente, no sabia si agradecerlo o maldecirlo algunas veces, como en ese momento, que le gritaba que, sea lo que sea que Kyoko le fuese a decir, no era nada bueno.

¡Tsu-kun! ¡Me he enamorado!

A veces odiaba que su intuición siempre fuera correcta.

-¡Así que lo quiero para mi! ¡Tsu-kun, consíguelo para mí!

Reborn llevaba observando a su pupilo, cerca de un minuto, usualmente Tsuna era distraído y un poco patoso, por ello era un tanto… "interesante" el ver como pese a su vista totalmente ida, hacia las cosas con bastante eficacia.

Al minuto y medio Reborn frunció el ceño, así no era posible molestar al menor.

-Hoy llegaste temprano, Dame-Tsuna. – Trato de dar pie a una conversación, el estado anímico que llevaba el adolescente ya le estaba incomodando. Se había acostumbrado a su dulce y tímida sonrisa, cosa inusual en él.

Reborn había llegado a la conclusión hace mes y medio que, si tuviese un hijo, le gustaría que fuera como el mocoso, pese a su torpeza se esforzaba en su entrenamiento y gradualmente tenia resultados esplendidos, solo debía pulirlo más. Seguro que a _ella_ también le encantaría el chico.

-Yo… he tenido más tiempo libre… así que está bien.-

-Oh, así que es eso.-

-Si…-

El pelinegro apretó sus puños. Él sabía de ese estúpido "castigo" que el moreno llevaba acabo en las noches, lo había notado desde la primera vez que lo vio hace casi medio año. También había notado ese mismo día en el que arribó, fue la prácticamente nula existencia de mujeres en ese reino, cuando el trató de investigar más a fondo, simplemente no lo logro.

La gente tenía tener cierto pánico, sus labios parecían cosidos con hilo de hierro cada que preguntaba por el tema, ni que decir si los guardias reales rondaban cerca, todo era podidamente molesto, y aún más molesto, el saber que todo tenía relación directa del porqué Tsunayoshi tenía que servir cual vil prostituta para aquellos pueblerinos.

Lo peor, Tsuna lo aceptaba, como si fuera enteramente su culpa lo que sea que haya causado la desaparición de todas las mujeres del pueblo.

-¿…Reborn?- No fue, si no hasta que escucho la suave voz del castaño que se percato de su ceño inusualmente fruncido y de la taza (_¿Cuándo la había tomado?) _firmemente agarrada y apunto de quebrarse en su mano. Respiró hondamente tratando de relajarse.

-¿Qué sucede Dame-Tsuna? – Le contestó desinteresadamente, como sin ningún pensamiento sobre su futuro asesinato a la persona que mantiene así al castaño hubiese pasado por su mente.

-Te…te preguntaba si no te había pasado algo… _interesante_ hoy- cuestionó como quien no quiere la cosa mientras picaba con el tenedor la tarta de queso que había hecho de postre para la merienda,

-¿Interesante?

-Humm, si, no sé, ver un trébol de cuatro hojas, un gato negro, _un encuentro con alguien…_

Reborn no entendía a donde iba el asunto, pero lo averiguaría.

-Solo fui a comprar comida que hacía falta, si no ¿De qué otra forma ibas a cocinar lo de hoy?, Aparte de la ardilla que se cruzó en mi camino no recuerdo que haya pasado algo emocionante.

Tsuna lo observo detenidamente, sabía que no mentía, su intuición se lo decía, pero también le gritaba que eso no importaba, que Kyoko realmente tenía los ojos puestos en el mayor, y no es que fuera paranoico, pero él era el único que encajaba con la bendita descripción que le había hecho la princesa.

El sicario viendo la cara preocupada de su alumno trato de hacer memoria, pero realmente nada había sido relevante más que…oh, estaba _eso._

-Me tropecé con una chiquilla, demasiado torpe y empalagosa para mi gusto- suspiro- pero como caballero que soy, siempre debo de tratar bien una dama. Eso y una ardilla. Es todo. ¿Por qué el interés, Dame-Tsuna? ¿...Tsuna?

El pequeño castaño se había puesto lívido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de entre todas las bendita personas entre el bendito reino, esos dos tenían que cruzarse? ¿Qué tan difícil era para Dios al menos concederle el que jamás se conocieran? Por Primo que no sabía por que dios se enganchaba con joderle las cosas buenas que le pasaban. Debía cambiar de religión, o al menos de Dios.

-¿…Có…Cómo era ella?

Reborn arrugo ligeramente su nariz. Esto le empezaba a cabrear más de lo que debería.

-Como cualquier mocosa, con ojos, boca y dos piernas. No era la gran cosa, simpática, pero no de mi interés. Salía de la pastelería, iba tan distraída con su insulso pastel, son mejores los postres que tú haces mocoso, pero bueno, terminó chocándose conmigo.

Decir que el castaño estaba sorprendido era poco, estaba a una confirmación de que le diera una crisis.

-¿En serio?

El ojinegro alzo elegantemente una ceja.- Por supuesto, ya te dije, ponte una peluca o déjate crecer el cabello y con unos años más serías mi tipo. Sin contar que cocinas delicioso, mocoso. Un interesante don nato para la suerte que te cargas.

Tsuna sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados.

-¡No eso! ...¿Ella, no te dijo nada?

-¿Por qué tanto interés es si me topé con esa mocosa o no? ¿En si me dijo algo o no?, es más, yo amablemente ya conteste una de tus preguntas, estúpido alumno mío. Ahora es tiempo de que respondas algunas de las mías. A menos que quieras que te las saque a punta de balazos, Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna apretó sus labios, desgraciadamente Reborn tenía razón.

-¿Por qué ella es la_ única_?

Sabía que no podía decirle.

-Por que así se mandó.

-¿Por quién?

Tsuna se negó continuar. –No quiero que te pase nada.-El mayor, bufo un poco burlón-¿Qué puede pasarme?

Tsuna ya no respondió.

* * *

><p>Hola, gracias por seguir la historia- trato de actualizar los fines de semana, pero.. imposible, aveces la inspiración no llega..o hay mucha tarea *llora*<p>

Sea como sea, Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo !*reverencia*

Hasta la otra!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Había estado viajando desde hace tanto tiempo que ya lo había olvidado, siempre trataba de alejarse lo más que podía de los territorios en donde habitaban los seres humanos. Le parecían criaturas por demás desagradables, jamás entendió (ni le interesaba entender) esa actitud tan egoísta y herbívora que poseían. Incluso se mataban los unos a los otros por algo tan insignificante como piedras brillantes y algo que llamaban oro.

Como ser "inmortal" que era, tan solo se dedicaba a mantener sus "territorios" en paz, hubiera humanos o no. Fue por eso que le molesto de alguna manera el pedido de ese estúpido sacerdote suyo, que estaba como cuidador en su templo principal.

"Kyouya, he escuchado algo terrible, al parecer existe un pequeño reino en los límites de nuestro…" El joven sacerdote se retracto de sus palabras en el momento en el que sintió la fría mirada del Dios. "err…digo, de TU territorio, que tiene ciertos problemas, no me dijeron exactamente que sucede, pero algunos rumores cuentan que se escucharon gritos desgarradores de mujeres en todo el reino Estreneo, si mal no recuerdo, era uno de los territorios por los que te disputaste con Bermuda. ¿Podrías ir a ver? Podría perjudicarnos"

Claro que lo mordió hasta la muerte, nadie le daba órdenes, o bueno lo había dejado medio muerto, aun necesitaba de su cooperación para mantener su poder, no que fuera indispensable, pero bueno, hacia su vida más fácil, de esta forma podía recorrer su territorio sin preocupación alguna.

"Estúpido caballo." Como si cosas tan banales como eso le importara en lo más mínimo, después de todo, si las cosas llegaran a salirse de control él se haría cargo antes de que llegaran a más.

Estaba bastante cómodo pensando en cómo se vengaría del potro, cuando a lo lejos, logró divisar a pesar de la oscuridad de la madrugada, una fina silueta cubierta por una capa.

El viento soplo y le llevó el aroma a vainilla y madera que desprendía el pequeño cuerpo mientras recogía loquea él le parecían flores de lis.

Estaba tan concentrado con aquella figura, que no se percató de cierta presencia hostil hacia él sino hasta que estaba bastante cerca, con algo de molestia dejó de prestar atención a la misteriosa persona para dirigirse hacia la pare del bosque de donde emanaba la esencia.

Enarcó la ceja cuando con su mano detuvo un cuchillo dirigido a él.

-Chaos…-

-Herbívoro… No debiste interferir entre mi presa y yo.- Y Tan pronto como termino la frase inició su ataque.

Existían pocas cosas que preocupaban a Reborn, la escasez de café para su Expreso era una. Que existiera algo que le alarmara era imposible, claro, hasta que conoció al torpe que tenia por alumno. Al parecer al muchacho no le era suficiente su apariencia femenina, estar a cargo de una loca obsesionada, los trabajos nocturnos o que por llegar tarde él mismo lo condenara a un entrenamiento brutal. No, al parecer no era suficiente, si fuese algo científico, cierto molesto conocido suyo diría que el mocoso segrega feromonas especiales para el peligro y la vida difícil.

-…Un dios, un puto dios errante… como si con lo de Bermuda y la mocosa no hubiese sido suficiente para este reino y Tsunayoshi… – se podría decir que gruño mientras murmuraba esto. ¡Pero por el amor de Primo! Desde hacia una semana que estaba al tanto de su alumno, más que nada por esa molesta divinidad de la que con esfuerzos salió muy bien librado. No por nada era el mejor, pero aun así…

- Me hice cargo de 15 sujetos la semana pasada- era lo más que podía hacer sin levantar sospecha, todas con muertes… "naturales"- para que el mocoso se librara por fin de esa maldita "tarea". He respondido cortés y negándole todo a esa mocosa engreída. Tsuna terminó entregándole ayer un ramo a la princesa tratando de calmarla por mi última negativa dado que le mentí diciéndole que me retiraba del reino. Pero al parecer la vida se empeñaba en hacerle la vida de cuadros a su alumno enviando a ese estúpido "carnívoro" que ahora resulta "interesado" en "la joven moza de las flores"….bueno, en cierta forma eso fue gracioso, que un Dios confunda a Tsuna con una mujer era algo que debía guardar como su chiste privado.

Porque el único que lo debía molestar y hacer llorar era él. Su gran y genial tutor. Oh si.

Y así como tuvo ese fugaz y gratificante pensamiento, obtuvo un simple pero satisfactorio "plan".

Se llevaría a Tsuna con él y su dulce prometida, lejos de esta mierda de vida. Sonrió satisfecho, ahora solo quedaba esperar a su Dame alumno para darle la noticia de que se iba con él. No era una sugerencia, era una orden.

Cuando Tsuna despertó esa mañana, lo hizo con una comodidad de la que hace tiempo no gozaba. Hacía una semana que técnicamente no tenía trabajo nocturno en absoluto, más que para con Mukuro, y eso solamente dos días en lo que llevaba de la semana de tranquilidad que llevaba.

- Es demasiado bueno como para ser verdad…- Se estiró cual minino por última vez y procedió a cambiarse para empezar con las tareas del día.

Hoy tocaba salir de compras para abastecer la despensa especial para las mujeres que se encontraban en el castillo, así que debía salir del edificio principal, tomo una tunica larga que le cubría el cuerpo por completo y escondió su cabellera en la capucha que esta tenia.

Satisfecho por como lucia se dirigió hacia la plaza a comprar.

No había pasado más de veinte minutos desde que había empezado con sus compras cuando sintió esa sensación. Como si algo o alguien lo estuviera acechando cual gato a un ratoncito.

Meneo su cabeza, tenia que deshacerse de esos pensamientos, no le ayudaban en nada. Terminó las compras más temprano de lo usual, la sensación aun no se iba y le ponía extrañamente, demasiado nervioso, les dio de comer a las mujeres, las abrigo a todas bien, sobre todo a sus últimos tres adorados encargos y continuó su día como siempre, no fue hasta la hora en la que tenia que ir a ver a Reborn que volvió la sensación de inquietud. Se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con su capa y literalmente corrió hacia la apartada cabaña de su mentor.

Estaba por abrir la puerta cuando sintió más que nunca una mirada tras de sí, tenia el cuerpo totalmente paralizado y la respiración agitada, de alguna manera- más que nada un extraño impulso- se atrevió a dar lentamente la vuelta, hasta quedar con su espalda pegada a la puerta de madera.

Frío.

Era una mirada gélida la que tenía frente suyo, de un extravagante gris y azul combinado. No tuvo ni la menor idea de cuanto tiempo estuvo hipnotizado por esa mirada que ocultaban las sombras de los árboles. Cuando volvió a estar conciente del tiempo, se encontró entre los brazos de su tutor tras la puerta.

Estaba furioso, o al menos, eso pudo notar el castaño.

-Tsunayoshi…

- ¿¡S-SI!?

-Nos vamos en dos semanas.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

- Nos vamos. A mi reino natal. Por que se me da la gana.

A Tsuna algunas veces se le olvidaba con la especial persona con la que trataba.

Kyoko no soportaba la idea de no tener lo que ella quería, oh demonios, no. Mordió su dedo pulgar, debía de haber alguna forma de conseguirle, ese extraño hombre la traía loca y ni siquiera conocía su nombre. Si podía enviarle castas era porque había mandado a un soldado especialmente a seguirle y así poder mandar sus escritos.

Suspiro.

-Bueno… mientras no tenga a nadie más, esta bien. Si no… bueno… me encargare de los estorbos. Solo tiene que mirarme a mí.- Termino con una sonrisa y procedió a despojarse de su ropa.

-Debo apurarme y tomar mi baño, así Tsu-kun podrá venir a cepillar mi cabello.- Dijo mientras de dedicaba a sumergirse en la amplia tina.

-No.

Reborn frunció el ceño.- No te estoy preguntando.

-Pues deberías- Tsuna se acurrucó contra la esquina de la cama individual y la pared.

-No lo necesito, es lo que es mejor para ti.

- Kyoko enloquecería si yo me voy solo así como así.

El pelinegro bufó, como si la mocosa no estuviera lo suficientemente trastornada.

-Ella es un peligro para ti, para todo el pueblo a decir verdad. Suficientemente loca ya está, lo que ustedes tienen, ni es amor, ni es cariño, es una co dependencia que solo te destruye a ti conforme pasa el tiempo y a ella la trastorna aun más.

Solo escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-Tengo algo más que me preocupa, pero esto es más importante.

Tsuna… ¿Hasta donde ella tiene que llegar para que te des cuenta?

-….Solo no quiero que los lastime, ni a ti ni a ellas.

Se quedo callado un momento. "¿Ellas?" así que ella también era la culpable de las mujeres en general, pero sospechaba que había algo más aparte de solo eso. "No me sorprende del todo"

-Si sigues pensando así, habrá un momento en el que te arrepentirás de algo… y no podrás dar marcha atrás.

Tsuna se acurrucó aun más contra el rincón. Reborn tenía razón.

-Ella no me dejará ir. No dejará que me valla lejos de ella nunca, menos ahora que tu no has cedido a ella.

-Si bueno, poco y nada me importa, de ahora en adelante tú tampoco cederás ante ella.

-...s...si

Desgraciadamente, Reborn no sabía que esa era una de las pocas cosas en las que no estaría en lo correcto al cien por ciento.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer este nuevo capitulo *reverencia* he estado enferma estos días y la verdad o tenía ni bendita idea de que escribir *rueda entre cobijas* Pero bueno, ha aparecido Kyoya~ chanchanchaaaan<br>ok no.  
>Espero y fuese de su agrado!<br>Hasta el próximo cap! :3  
>quejas sugerencias e inyecciones, en la área de Reviews plz :v!<br>ciao~~


End file.
